


Besides Myself

by XSuicuneX



Series: Immersiontale [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I managed to get all my jokes in there though!!!, I need to work on my sassy dialog, I really just wanted to practice some comedy, Ink and Ink, Local Author writes funny instead of working on the chapter fic this oneshot is attached to, Scheele has the most interesting adventures now, introducing cinnamonroll creator oc, or is he a sinnamon roll, we just never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSuicuneX/pseuds/XSuicuneX
Summary: Alts are weird.





	Besides Myself

**Author's Note:**

> If the Immersiontale cast were a starship crew Mickey would be the science officer, and that is my nerd info for the week ONTO THE SHOW!
> 
> Ink isn't mine.

“Alright Mickey, this the spot?” Scheele glanced around at the little medow in the middle of a random AU, honestly which it was wasn’t important so long as it was close enough to the center of the entire multiversal hub’s source code.

Things had gotten so much more complicated since he started working with Creators directly.

*Yeah, it’s the spot. Now gimmie a code and I’ll map it out.*

The words came in the form of a text box, the source being a floating flower with orange and cyan petals, little sparks of light floating around it.

“Y’know, I’ll never get used to this.” Scheele grumbled, holding out his hand in front of said flower and promptly ignoring the lines of code and light that suddenly appeared around it. The sparkling lights swirled around his gloved wrist, code drawing out something from him, and it felt really unsettlingly like marrow dripping from his bones. He suppressed a shudder.

*Honestly I can’t blame you.* Said the flower, before the sparkles retracted back around him, the code a little ball hovering underneath where the stem would be. *Anyway, don’t do anything strenuous and I’ll be right back.*

In answer he gave a small salute and promptly jumped several feet to land in the branches of a sturdy tree.

*I just SAID NOTHING STRENUOUS! Por qué me molesto?

   _Ijueputa!_ *

He snickered at the grumpy flower, waving a hand languidly. “Oh relax, I just wanted to get comfortable. I won’t move anymore.”

*yeah yeah yeah you _say_ that and then you end up fighting some asshole with tentacles or strings or whatever.* Mickey floated up to his face, the sparkles around him somehow glowing aggressively….could sparkles be aggressive? *Just…! Stay here!*

He rolled his eyelights, settling down in a wedge between two branches. “You be careful too, alright?”

If a flower could scoff Mickey would’ve scoffed, as it was there was plenty of dirision in his text. *I’m an immortal creative soul, I’ll be _fine_! It’s you who’s always missing body parts.* With that he spun a little around the skel’s head, causing him to frown.

“You’re immortal so far as we know, I’d rather not learn the hard way that one of you could get hurt.” He reached out and curled a hand around the soul, bringing him to his face. “Be. Careful. Mickey.”

A beat, and the soul shivered for a moment in his hand before answering. *alright I’ll be careful _papi_ , now lemmie go and do my job*

He let out a huff but did as asked, letting the soul go. “Y’know, you keep calling me ‘dad’ and I’m going to start grounding you all. Don’t tempt me.” He grumped, pointing at the flower while settling back down for what was probably going to be a long, rather boring wait. Fun.

In answer the flower let out a little sparkley noise that Scheele associated with the soul’s laughter and spin around again. *gotta find a way to ground floating plants first! Bye!* and into the ground it zoomed, quickly vanishing through a sudden glowing crack that disappeared soon as the soul did.

And then came the _waiting_.

To pass the time he decided to take a nap, and soon enough he was snoozing away, used to sleeping in weirder places as he was after years watching over random AUs.

Unfortunately, as per prediction, a peaceful time he was not to have, as a sudden movement in the branches he was laying on suddenly woke him up….

Only to be looking into a mirror copy of his face-sans a few differences.

 _“Oh sweet merciful stars why…”_ He groaned, shutting his sockets again.

“Heya!” Said what was quite obviously an alt, complete with suspenders and old scarf and everything, the Ink shifted so he wasn’t as much in his space, while Scheele started rubbing his temples and sat up-he could feel a migraine coming already. “You look new. Where’d you come from?”

“I’d think that’d be obvious mate.” He grumbled, before turning a grin up at the other Ink.

Said Ink blinked in surprise. “You look like me, what’s wrong with your eyes?” He asked.

Scheele snorted. “What’s wrong with _yours_?” He asked in return.

The Ink scowled. “Nothing’s wrong with mine, you’re the one with the weird green outline.”

He shifted in the branches and smirked, maybe he could have fun with this one? “I dunno, changin’ shapes and colors is a little weird for a skel.”

Alt Ink huffed and pouted, crouching down on his branch, broomy settling on his thighs. “Blue has changing eyeshapes, so does Dream.” He grumbled.

Scheele rested his chin in his hand. “So? Colors are still weird.”

The Ink scowled. “Well-at least _mine_ are a solid color. What’s wrong with you? Why’s yours look all weird?”

“That’s a little rude, don’t you think?” He asked, batting said eyes at the alt, this was too fun. “Maybe it’s a personal story? Maybe I don’t want to talk about it?”

The Ink rolled said ‘weird’ eyes. “Or maybe you’re just being a dick.”

“Ah…” Scheele put a phalange to his nosehole before pointing it at his alt. “That _could_ be the answer.”

In answer Ink scoffed. “Alright then _mister posh dick_ , why are you here instead of in your own multiverse?”

Scheele yawned. “That is also none of your business.”

Suddenly he had broomy aimed at his face, ~~what a _pleasant_ experience this was~~. “You do realize I’m gonna need you to answer that or I’ll have t’ kindly ask you to _leave_ , right?” AltInk growled, eyelights flashing red. “Seein’ as how it’s my _job_ and all.”

Scheele gave the brush a flat look, then pushed it aside with a digit. “ _Relax_ Constantine, I’ll only be here an hour at most.” He drawled, rolling languidly onto his back and resting his skull on crossed arms. “I’m still doing our job, just…differently.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ink grumbled.

“Exactly what you think it means.” Scheele sighed, he hoped Mickey wouldn’t take too long, already this conversation was getting boring. “So, anything new in the multiverse? New glitches, nepharious schemes by nightmare? New datemate drama…?” That last was asked with a bit of dryness, about a third of alts were either Ace or too messed up for that biz.

When Ink didn’t respond he couldn’t help but grin and turn, amusement filling his ribcage at the blushing mess of his alt. “You’re fuckin’ with me aren’t you?” He grumbled.

Scheele snickered, then drew a little yellow star out of paint in the air before flicking it at Ink. “Congratulations, you get a gold star.” He quipped as it dispersed upon contact, making Ink pout. “So, who is it? Dream? Nightmare?” A smirk slowly formed on his face. “…. _Error_?”

From the way the rainbow blush filled up Ink’s whole face, he was reasonably sure of his guess. He snorted and rolled back. “Thought so. It’s usually glitchy isn’t it? Can’t imagine why though.”

Ink stammered for several moments, before finally getting his ground. “Alright _wiseass_ , since you’re so determined to talk about it-what about you? You got any datemates in _your_ life? Or are you gonna be all secretive about that too?”

“Hmmm.” Ah what the hell, couldn’t hurt to let him know. “I do. But I doubt you can guess who it is.”

A few moments passed, and Scheele managed to get some peace for that time until the alt inevitably broke it. “Alright, maybe not, but I’ll bet they’re why your eyelights are all weird.”

The warmth on his face predictably had Ink laughing, and Scheele wondered where his old pokerface had gone. It was probably because it was an alt, was hard to lie to himself. “Lucky guess.” He grumbled.

“So, who is it?” Ink asked, like the nosey guardian he was, why did Scheele bring up this topic again? “I can’t even think who it might be-no one I know of could change my eyelights green like that.”

“Y’know what? New topic.” He interrupted, preferably before Ink could start _guessing_. “How’s the whole glitchy thing going? You two get hitched or are you still in the awkward ‘he wants to kill me but blushes when I get too close’ phase still?”

Another few minutes actually had him feeling concerned, so he glanced over to see his alt shifting a little uncomfortably, fiddling with broomy. “He…might’ve confessed…” He mumbled.

Scheele let out a long sigh. “And you fucked it up because you don’t think it’s possible for a soulless being to love like normal people, right?”

An annoyed glare was predictably his answer. He shook his head and sat up. “Listen, mate, you’re not going to magically learn how to love like normal, newsflash, _we’re not normal_. You just have to go with it and see what happens.” He shrugged, grinning. “I did, and it turned out alright.” Sort of. _Kind_ of. Hopefully his alt could avoid the whole possession, emotionless runaround and complete rearranging of the way he viewed himself and the world around him. Error was less complicated at least.

Huh, maybe that was why the creators shipped him and the guy so often.

More fiddling with brush and avoiding his eyes, but eventually Ink gave him a reluctant huff. “You sound like a dad, you realize that?”

He leaned back against the tree again. “ _Maybe because I’m playing dad to about fifty kids now._ ” He muttered to himself, unable to help the small smile on his face. Pain as they were he _was_ enjoying all the little world crashers.

“What was that?” Ink asked, not catching his words.

“Nothing.” Scheele answered quickly, clearing his throat. “Let’s just say I’ve got some experience in the matter-“

*Oi papi, here’s your code, I got the map, let’s go-* Suddenly Mickey shot out from the ground, flinging a little ball of code in Scheele’s directly to be quickly reabsorbed and keeping another for himself, only to freeze soon as he saw the alt. *Whoa….* The soul spin and halted in front of his face. *You talking to yourself Ink?*

He sighed, he was tired. “Yes, it was very enlightening.” He drawled, voice monotone. He then stood up and stretched, dusting off his coat and pulling a brush from his belt ~~too many Broomy’s, not enough room.~~ “Anyways, been fun. Mind what I said and try not to fight with Error too much.” He gave a salute, then swiped a portal onto the ground. “Let’s go Mickey.”

*bye not-dad!* The ass predictably quipped, before zooming into the portal with a wet splash.

“Wait-what’re you-!” Ink called out, but Scheele quickly vanished into the paint himself, which vanished soon as he went through, leaving only the hot air and birds calling in the sudden silence.

“……..The fuck was _that_ about???”

 **Omake:**  
Ink: What are you, some swap version of me?  
Scheele: *offended* Do I _look_ like a saltbag who hasn’t seen a paint vial in his life?  
Ink: No, but your clothes are drab enough to be mistaken for it.  
Scheele: Says the guy wearing suspenders.  
Ink: Says the guy who wore suspenders before he went _goth meets cowboy military!_  
Scheele: ………shut up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'msosorrySpanishisn'tmylanguagMickeyisColumbianmyfriendgavemenotesbutgrammarisprobablyweirdOKAYBYE!


End file.
